Question: $f(t) = 7t-2+2(g(t))$ $g(x) = 5x$ $ f(g(2)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = (5)(2)$ $g(2) = 10$ Now we know that $g(2) = 10$ . Let's solve for $f(g(2))$ , which is $f(10)$ $f(10) = (7)(10)-2+2(g(10))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(10)$ $g(10) = (5)(10)$ $g(10) = 50$ That means $f(10) = (7)(10)-2+(2)(50)$ $f(10) = 168$